Last Day of School: Rikkai Style
by Feyren
Summary: It's the RikkaiDai regulars' last day of school, and they plan to make the most of it: Rikkai style.


To put it simply, this is going to be short. Not even one thousand words. I feel like writing something random in honor of June, where my last day of school lay! I'm so happy! God bless summer vacation!

* * *

**Akaya Kirihara**

Five minutes, twelve seconds.

Five minutes, eleven seconds.

Five minutes, ten seconds.

Akaya Kirihara stared at the clock, tuning out his math teacher's drawl. Five minutes, nine seconds.

"Akaya? If variable 'x' equals 19.5, then what number will satisfy the equation? Akaya? Akaya, are you listening?"

"Huh?" Akaya shot out of his trance and gave his math teacher a startled look. "What? Forty-four!" he blurted randomly.

His teacher blinked. "Th-that's correct," she stammered. "Very good."

Akaya grinned. Niou-senpai was wrong. He _wouldn't _go on to the ninth grade without ever answering a math question correctly.

"Care to explain how you came to that solution?" his teacher added.

His smile diminished. "I . . . uh, I . . . Oh, look! It's time for homeroom!" he lied. "Bye!" The students in the class swarmed out the door, Akaya included. _Yes! _Now that was a perfect way to end the last day of school.

**Marui Bunta**

"No gum chewing in class, Marui!" his obnoxious social studies teacher snapped. "You'd think you could be at least _somewhat _mature, considering you're graduating this year."

"Tch." He got up and tossed the gum into the trash, giving it one last, longing look before walking back to his seat.

"Marui-sama!" a girl whispered loudly.

He whipped around. "Yeah?"

She passed him a pack up gum. "Happy Last Day of School; I love you!"

He accepted the gum gratefully and thanked her with a smile. She sighed blissfully.

"No talking in class!" his teacher told him.

He rolled his eyes when the teacher wasn't looking, and popped a piece of gum into his mouth. He really didn't know why his teammates hated their fangirls so much. This had been a perfect school year. If fangirls in junior high school were like this, he couldn't wait to see what level of worship his high school fangirls would be on.

**Jackal Kuwahara**

"Yet do not do so, but since I am near slain, finish me now, and rid me my pain," Jackal finished, looking up at his English teacher.

"Excellent reading, Jackal. Now will someone tell me the meaning of this sonnet?"

No students raised their hands. No one but Jackal.

"Jackal, let's give someone else a chance to answer the question. Class, what is Shakespeare trying to say?" he asked impatiently.

Still no hands.

"Oh, goddamn it, you're all dismissed!" Then, in a mumble, the English teacher added, "I'm going to be praying for your high school English teacher. . ."

Jackal sighed. His classmates were hopeless. He just hoped that his poor English teacher wouldn't sue the class for causing him one year of migraines and pain killer prescriptions.

**Yanagi Renji, Yukimura Seiichi, and Sanada Genichiro**

"I predict that Sanada will be extremely upset by this prank," Yanagi said with a frown.

Yukimura chuckled. "So? He needs to lighten up. I'm sure he'll enjoy this," the captain insisted, smiling his 'Doubt-Me-And-Die' smile.

"Fine, fine. But I –"

"Ah, Yukimura. Yoshi-sensei asked me to tell you that your history grade –"

"Sanada!" he exclaimed. "Sit, sit! You should never talk while standing up, you know. It's quite rude."

"It . . . is?" he asked, obviously confused.

"See, you're doing it again! Sit!"

Hesitantly, Sanada sat. "Anyway, your history grade was the best in the class, so Yoshi-sensei wishes to recommend you for the Geography Bee in high school next year. He needs your approval," he explained.

"Oh, sure. I don't care. You ought to be going now."

"What?"

"Shouldn't you be going now? It's time for homeroom, isn't it? Have a good summer vacation, Sanada." Yukimura waved him away.

"Okay," he replied, standing up slowly. He walked out the door and to homeroom.

Yukimura laughed at the orange paint stain on Sanada's once clean black pants.

"I never thought you'd resort to such antics," Yanagi said gradually, staring at the giant orange splotch on the seat Sanada had been sitting in. "You just wasted a bucket of orange paint."

"Oh, you and Sanada are no fun," Yukimura complained, stifling his giggles. "I wish the yearbook photographer could see Sanada now."

**Niou Masaharu and Yagyuu Hiroshi **

"Anou, Yagyuus?" their science teacher asked.

Two boys stood up, both with violet hair and a stoic expression. "Yes, sensei?" they answered simultaneously.

"Which one of you is Yagyuu and which one of you is Niou?"

"I'm Yagyuu, sensei," they answered together.

"Yagyuu, Niou, I really need you two to try and make an effort to make our last day of school a productive experience. So which is Yagyuu and which is Niou?"

"I am Yagyuu," they both answered. "Niou-kun is not present at this moment."

"Please, Yagyuu, Niou. I have a headache, don't . . ."

"I apologize for the inconvenience, sensei. But we tell the truth. Niou-kun is not present at this moment. We are Yagyuu."

"I know you –"

"Sensei? Sensei, are you alright?"

Their sensei had fainted, right there on the spot.

The second Yagyuu removed his wig and grinned, revealing a heedful of silvery locks. He tore off his glasses, and his light blue eyes glinted mischievously in the light. "That," he told the real Yagyuu, "was a successful impersonation."

* * *

So what'd you think? I wrote this because _I want school to end but it's not ending and I'm mad! _But, oh well. I've got another twenty-five days of school until then. Which totally sucks, but I don't suppose you care. Heh. Happy Early Last Day of School, everyone!


End file.
